Bella Forever
by i lv Edward
Summary: What would happen if Bella chose Jacob? How would Edward cope? Would the treaty get broken? Read to find out!
1. The break up Bella pov

_**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so don't kill me if it's completely rubbish! Ok? Its set after the fight in Eclipse, the Volturi have left and Edward and Bella are in the woods.**_

_**Disclaimer: meh. I don't own the characters, but I own this story(Hurrah! I own something!!)**_

_**ENJOY!!!**_

Bpov

"I'm really sorry Edward," I gasped in between sobs. "I love you, I really do, and I thank you so much for saving my life from Victoria and Riley back there, but when Jacob kissed me before it all started, I felt something." I saw his antagonised expression and sobbed even harder.

"So what, you're just going to ditch me and get off with that mutt?!" Edward asked in an agonised whisper.

"NO!...

...I mean Yes" I admitted, ashamed.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a girl that gets a good guy and then swaps him when I meet a better one. No! Edward is more perfect than any other man on this planet! But I think that's why I chose Jacob. Edward is too perfect and Jacob. Well Jacob, let's just say that Jacob is less than perfect. He thinks he can get anything he wants, including me. He has been trying to win me off of Edward, ever since I moved to Forks. Well it worked. He has finally convinced me that I would be better off without Edward.

Edward's face was twisted into an agonised smile and he said pleadingly, "Please Bella, don't do this. I don't know what that Dog is that I'm not, but I can change! If this is what you really want, then I will move away, you can live happily with Jacob and I won't interfere in your life anymore. I just want you to know that whatever you decide I will always love you and if you choose to leave the mutt for whatever reason, I will always be there. You are my life Bella, nothing can ever change that." He turned away and ran deep into the forest.

_**Hey, tell me what you think!!! Should I carry on? I know that this would never happen because Bella loves Edward too much, but hey its Fiction!! Before I carry on I need at least 5 reviews! If I do carry on then I promise you there will be some vamp. 'Vs' Werewolf/shapeshifter action later on!! **_

_**Come on press that button!**_

_**I dare you! **_


	2. The break up Edward pov

_**WOO!! My stories popular!! Thanks so much to:**_

_**Tasha Hay**_

_**randomgirl18**_

_**vampiregal333**_

_**Me again, I hope you liked the last chap cause here comes another. (IT will get better later on I promise)**_

Epov

I followed Bella into the woods and when I heard what was in Alice's head, I knew something was up. Why else would she be reciting Shakespeare's Sonnet 21? As soon as I heard my family was in the house and occupied, I grabbed Bella's hand and exclaimed, "Bella what's wrong, what does Alice know that I don't?!" I knew by her face that it was bad.

"She knows what I'm about to do to you." Bella whispered. "Please don't hate me Edward!"

"Bella, I could never hate you, now what's up?"

"I'm really sorry Edward!" She was crying. I was so shocked that I didn't even go to comfort her. "I love you Edward, I really do, and thank you for saving me from Victoria and Riley back there, but when Jacob kissed me back before it all started, I felt something."

She was sobbing even harder. But that was nothing to how I felt! I was furious. I felt my face contort with anguish, as what she said sunk in.-She was breaking up with me. With me, Edward Cullen! She was leaving me for that stinking dog! He was going to pay. Pay for taking my Bella away from me. I would have to o it discreetly; otherwise it would break Bella's heart to see me break the mutt's bones!

"So what?" I whispered, "you're just going to ditch me and get off with that mutt?!

"NO!" Bella screamed, "I mean yes." She sounded ashamed and rightly so; seeing as she just broke my un-beating heart. I was starting to forgive her, and concentrated all my anger on the mutt that stole my one true love. I couldn't stay mad at Bella anyway. It was Jacobs fault! He shouldn't have made her choose between two people she loved. Anyway he had no right to take her; she fell in love with me first!! It's so unfair! I never get any breaks!

I looked at Bella, who was trying to stop the steady flow of tears that were running down her flushed cheeks.

I turned to face her fully and said in a soft voice, "Please Bella, don't do this. I don't know what that dog is that I'm not, but I can change! If this is what you really want, then I will move away, you can live with Jacob and I won't interfere in your life anymore. I just want you to know that whatever you decide I will always love you and if you choose to leave the mutt for whatever reason, I will always be there. You are my life Bella, and nothing can ever change that." At that point I knew that I had to leave, otherwise I would never be able to let her go. I turned and leaving her crying silently ran deep into the forest. I could hear light footsteps following my trail and when I could no longer hear Bella's wet heart or smell her sweet scent I stopped and burst into dry sobs.

"Edward?"...

_**Thanks again to all those that gave me support in my last chapter!! I'm hoping to get a good response in this one. I must say I love writing as Edward!! He's so emotional but he also tries to keep it to himself. Only when I write as him can I really express what he really feels!! Anyway review please!!**_


	3. I'm only trying to help!

_**I thought it would be entertaining to do the next chapter in Alice's pov, as of course she already knew it was going to happen and I want to show how she felt about it.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

Apov

It was just after the fight when it happened. The vision. The Volturi had just left us. We were all celebrating on our victory, when suddenly all I could see was Edward and Bella on their own in the middle of the woods, Bella was weeping and Edward looked like he was about to commit murder-which, knowing him, he probably was. I sighed, thinking that he was yet again overreacting to something and concentrated harder, so I could hear their conversation:

"I'm really sorry Edward! I love you; I really do, and thank you for saving me from Victoria and Riley back there, but when Jacob kissed me before it all started, I felt something."

Oh crap!! I hadn't seen that one coming!! Oh wait yes I just did! Anyway I blocked my mind, I thought it would be better if he heard it from Bella and not from me, especially since Bella could change her mind and not tell him, 'cause that would get Edward mad for no reason.

Anyway right now I'm running after Edward. I heard him sobbing at the meadow where Edward showed Bella his skin in sunlight. It was their special place and he had chosen to come here to morn over her.

"Edward?" I said timidly, "Edward are you all right?"

"Does it look like I'm all right?!" He yelled "Do I really look like I'm a happy little elf?! Does it?!" He started screaming at me near the end. "You know it's not that bad." I said "Bella will have to be turned into a vampire at some point otherwise she will get killed by the volturi..."

"You say that's a good thing?!!" he bellowed

"Let me finish!! Bella will have to get turned sooner or later, and when she does, Jacob will hate her because of the stink plus the fact that vampires are is sworn enemies does help!!" I smiled at that remark. But Edward didn't seem to find it amusing I fact he started yelling again,

"You think that will help?! Who asked YOU, you stupid fortune telling pixie!!" Ouch! That one hurt. It got me really mad and I am ashamed to say that I started to shout back at him.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIXIE!!!! I won't try and help next time! I will just let you wallow in your own pity without trying to help you make it better! I HATE you Edward Cullen!!" With that I stormed back to the house and locked myself into my room, not even letting Jasper in to comfort me.

_**OK Alice was harder to write in than I had imagined anyway hope you like it!**_

_**Review?!**_


	4. I broke his heart

_**Again another chapter this time I'll give a go at Jacobs pov though I probably won't be very good at it because I don't like Jacob much so I don't know his pov on things very well .Oh well ill give it my best shot!!**_

Jpov

I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me; I turned my great head to see Bella stumbling through the trees. She was crying.

"Bella what's wrong?! What has that leech done to you?!" I growled "If he's hurt you, I swear to God..." Bella interrupted me.

"Jacob, Edward has done nothing to me. It's what I've done to him!" She sobbed. "I've broken his heart!"

"Bella, relax!!" I cooed at her, "They don't have hearts!" Bella sobbed even harder at that.

"Jacob I've broken up with him because I want you!" She lent her head on my shoulder and I let a triumphant grin spread across my face.

"You're sure?" I asked, "This isn't some kind of sick joke is it?"

"Jacob, I would never joke about this...ever."

She was now howling in agony at the pain she caused that stupid bloodsucker. He was going to pay for making Bella cry like that! I would kill him, rip him to shreds! I would have to make up a story to tell Bella, so she wouldn't be too upset. I will tell her that I caught Edward drinking a human's blood. He broke the treaty, so he had to die! And that little fortune telling leech can't see us, so she won't warn him I'm coming!!

"Bella," I said quietly, "Why don't I take you back to Charlie's and you can go to bed and forget all that happened today. I'm sure Edward would prefer you to be happy without him, rather than happy with him! He will forgive you! I promise!"

She was silent on the drive back to Charlie's; she was trying to stop the tears for Charlie, but to no avail. The tears just kept streaming down her face, with no sign of stopping. I pulled into Charlie's drive and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Charlie opened it and saw Bella with swollen, red eyes and was being supported by me.

"Bella what's wrong?!" Charlie asked urgently. Bella just pushed past him and ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room behind her. I decided I had better answer Charlie's question, as he was looking at me with anger blazing in his eyes.

"Bella has broken up with Edward, and she has decided to go out with me instead." I said in a bored voice. I was feeling bubbly and excited inside, but I decided not to let Charlie know how I felt or he'll think I'm bragging. "She's upset because she broke Edward's heart and she says she can never forgive herself!!"

Charlie's face twitched into a smile at that. I was glad he approved of me better than that leech Bella used to date. Charlie never did like him.

"Congratulations Jacob!! I just knew she would come to her senses and go for you!!" We could her Bella bawling in the background. Charlie sighed, "You had better go. I'll go see if I can cheer poor Bells up!! I'm guessing you'll come round tomorrow, so I'll see you then. Go tell Billy the good news!!

When I was outside, I heard Charlie saying, "Bells, you know he will be fine with it..." I smiled, phased and ran back into the woods.

_**Oppps just remembered, Jacob was meant to be at Billy's because he got crushed by the newborns!! Just pretend that didn't happen!! Hope you enjoy this chap.**_

_**Please Review!!!**_


	5. You need to apoligise

_**Back to Edward's pov 'cause I loved writing as him so much!! Also I would like to thank all my reviewers, especially **__**vampiregal333 **__**She has been with me all the way and is the main reason why I keep on writing! Thanks a lot!!**_

_**Enjoy**_

Epov

I sobbed for at least an hour, but I can't be sure, seeing as my life is worthless without Bella! Once I had control of my emotions, I walked at human pace back to the house, where the rest of my family would be waiting. I came home to a furious Jasper that pounced on me as soon as I got though the door. I knew I had it coming, I could hear it in his thoughts. He was going to get me for upsetting Alice and I knew it.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled, "What did you say to her that upset her so much that she blocked the door and wouldn't let even me in?!" Opps! I didn't know that. Alice had been blocking her thoughts from me ever since she knew about Bella and my conversation.

Before I had to answer him though, Emmett had got downstairs and pulled Jasper away from me. As soon as I was free from Jaspers deathly grip, I raced upstairs, only to find Carlisle blocking the way into my room.

"Edward. We need to talk." He turned and jumped out of my window and into the forest with me hot on his tail.

When we were deep enough that we could be sure that nobody could hear Carlisle said,

"Would you like to tell me what happened Edward? Alice wouldn't tell us anything."

"Why should I? I should die right now. I should kill myself. My life isn't worth living!" I screamed

"Edward. I need to know what happened. Why has Alice locked herself in her room? Why are you so distrort? Where's Bella? Edward I need to know!"

"Alice is upset. She tried to help but I screamed at her..." Carlisle nodded as acknowledgement. "...Bella is probably with the dog..." He looked apprehensive at this point. "... And...She dumped me. She dumped me for the stinking MUTT!!" Carlisle was very sympathetic he comforted me for two hours in which time I pulled up several trees, (Esme will be upset) grounded several boulders to a fine dust and made a cliff collapse.

He told me that I had to talk to Alice and make it up to her. He said that the whole of my family would help me get through it. YEH RIGHT! Like I'm ever going to get over it!

I decided to tell my family tonight. I have concocted a plan to help me get Alice to forgive me for being a jerk. Carlisle left me to think it over and later I walked back to the house and tell them all there is to know!

_**I know this chap isn't as good as my others. I have already figured out what is going to happen, but the problem is trying to get there without it sounding too weird! Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review!!**_


	6. Explaining

_**I'm going to try writing as Emmett, because my friend said that writing as Emmett was great. I'm going to give it my best shot. I love Emmett, because he thinks of everything as a laugh!!**_

_**Hope to live up to your expectations!**_

Empov

We were all sitting in the living room- Jasper had managed to coax Alice out of her room to join us- Edward stood pacing. For the first time in my life I was taking things seriously!! I mean Edward has only ever been like this once before; when Bella first came to Forks, and then he left for many days! It's no fun without Edward around, who else is there to play Xbox with me? The girls hate it and refuse to play with me; Carlisle is busy with work and Jasper take sit too seriously and is no fun. Last time he got so frustrated when I won, that he smashed it up into pieces! Edward is the only fun one around here!

"You guys, I have something to tell you and you won't like it!" Edward began, "I, um. Bella broke up with me and gone off with the dog." He blurted out. This I couldn't stand!

"WHAT?!" I screeched

Bella was a great sister to me, I love to tease her and if she's gone off with the mutt then I won't get to see her! I wanted to get him back. I wanted revenge! Poor guy. If that's what I feel, then I can't begin to imagine what Edward is like, I mean he was so close to her it was unbelievable. I didn't want Carlisle to hear so I thought,

"Can I help u get revenge on the mutt?" I saw Edward give the tiniest of nods and I couldn't help but smirk. I hated the stupid dog! I have always wanted to do him severe damage, but now he has taken Bella away from our life, I wanted to kill him! At last I can have a fight!!

"It's ok Edward; I know you can get through this. We'll help you. I know you'll be able to do it!" Esme said quietly, "You can do it! After Esme said this they got up and went to their various rooms.

I heard Edward call Alice and then an excited, high pitched squeal, saying thanks Edward, I know you're sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted, I knew that you were upset and I shouldn't have shouted. Thank you so much for your offer. I will go shopping this weekend and then I will give you the bill as I know you won't forgive yourself otherwise! You really don't need to do this though! Thank you so much Edward!!!" I smiled Edward sure does know how to make Alice happy. I went to Edwards's room. When Edward joined me we started to plan our revenge...

_**Ok I've decided not to do Emmett's pov again, as I'm sure I'm not doing a good job of it! It's way too hard anyway! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Please review because it makes me so happy! I don't care if you say you hate it or love it please just review!! Thanks!**_


	7. WHO DO I LOVE!

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!! I'm really sorry that I haven't posted for ages!!! I have been so caught up in reading other peoples fan fictions! I know that really isn't a good enough excuse, but if you go to my favourites then you will see how good they all are!!! **_

_**CullenGirl30: You are a great author. I advise everyone to read her stories! They are magical (Don't get too disturbed by the brothel business!)**_

_**ROSILIE123456: Don't you dare steal my man or I will BITE you!!! LOL- hope you like.**_

BPOV

I cried myself to sleep that night. No matter what I did, I always seemed to hurt someone. I wanted both my boys to be happy. But that just didn't seem to be possible. I liked one of them then the other will always be unhappy! I can never get it RIGHT! Well I'm tired of trying to make other people happy; I am going to do what I want for once!

My dreams where disturbs with pictures of Edward, Jacob, the Cullen's and the Pack all floating around in my head. I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around, expecting to see Edward lying next to me, and then I remembered. I had broken his heart and he probably hated me for it. Oh crap, I had a whole day with him and in all my classes, I sat next to him!

I eventually got up and got ready for school. I heard a honk from outside; I looked to see Jacob leaning out of his car window. I smiled and rushed outside to go hug him. But he went further than I wanted to. He got out of the car, lifted me into the air, in a bear hug and slammed his lips against my own. He forced my mouth open and stuck his tongue down my throat and I was literally gagging on it. I tried hitting him on the back as hard as I could, but of Corse he didn't feel it. Eventually, when he stopped to take a breath, I pushed my head away gasping for oxygen. I didn't know what I was thinking yesterday, when I broke up with Edward, in doing so breaking his heart. At this moment in time I wanted Edward. No matter what he has always said, I know he will never take me back.

When Jacob finally let go of me I ran to my truck and slammed the door. I drove off with Jacob staring after me with pain filled eyes.

I got to school just as the bell rang for Home room. **(Thanks to Rosalie123456 for explaining what home room actually is!!) **I dumped my bag onto a desk just as Edward came in. He came over to where I was sitting and smiled lovingly at me. Wait! That's not right! He's meant to hate me! I broke his heart! I looked at my desk, embarrassed, but Edward pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Bella, just because we broke up, doesn't mean we can't be friends; right?"

"Yeh, sure." I mumbled, still embarrassed, "If you want."

"Of course I want us to be friends! No matter what happens between us, you are still my life!" Luckily for me, the bell went for next class and I rushed off to English. Edward walked in seconds after me and once again he sat down next to me.

"There's no point trying to run away from me," He murmured so quietly, that I could hardly hear him, " Super speed, remember?!" I noticed Jasper looking pointedly at Edward. Edward did the tiniest of nods and then smirked his crooked smile that I loved so much. My heart seemed to melt inside my chest, I felt dizzy and confused. I wanted Jacob, no Edward, no Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob. "Arrrr! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!" I screamed and then blacked out.

I woke up in a warm, comfortable bed. It smelt of disinfectant and ever thing was white around me. Edward was sitting in a chair next to my bed and Carlisle was standing at the end of my bed with a couple of women that I dint know.

" W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital sweetheart," Edward replied " you started screaming and then you fainted."

" Edward ran you over here and got me to take a look at you." Carlisle stated, "You seem to be over stressed. I am going to keep you here overnight to see how you cope and then I prescribe two weeks off school. I suggest you go on vacation **(that's holiday to everyone that's English!)** somewhere. You need to relax and not worry about anything."

"Okay. Edward can you stay with me tonight?" I asked and I think I saw a flash of pain come onto his beautiful features.

"Sure, I will come back when everyone has left." He reassured me. With that promise I closed my eyes, Edward started stroking my heir and I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

**Sorry again for not updating sooner! I promise I will get the next chapter up really soon! I will write it today and It should be up either today or tomorrow. This chapter was dedicated to all my reviewers, who make my day with their encouraging support. You guys are great!! Please make my day and review I'll give you my twilight posters!!!!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIEW!!!! I'll be your friend!**


End file.
